prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 686
Joyce searches Joan, telling her that she won't let her intimidate her again. Ann orders Rodney to replace B rumby's tape recorder which he broke in a rage and warns him not to return to work until he calms down after the incident. Vicki runs to the rec room saying she's seen the Freak in uniform but no-one believes her. Ann makes it plain she doesn't want Joan back and will put in a report on her every mistake. Joan taunts the women, asking them if they missed her. Rita stands up to her, but starts to feel ill again. Kath hears on the radio that Merle is in Ingleside but Matt won't let her phone to check. Rodney studies Lisa's file. Kath tries to phone while Matt is outside, but he returns with an axe to warn her not to be so foolish. Spike decides to phone Marty to ask him to go and see Merle to get information on the escape, but Meg answers and tells her Marty has gone away on holiday. Rita collapses: the doctor asks for a blood sample to be taken and for Rita to be transferred to hospital for tests. Spider and Vicki trash Rita's cell to find her key, but when they find nothing Spider takes some family photos instead. Joan catches Spike and Alice talking to Brumby in the punishment cell and orders them back to their cells. Joan suggests a way Rodney can get back at Lisa. Rita doesn't want to be held in the infirmary overnight after her tests and persuades the sister to ask for permission for her to be sent back to her cell. Spider asks Joan for protection from Rita if she uses what she has over Rita. Spike phones Marty and this time manages to speak to him to suggest he goes to see Merle. Rita comes out of the infirmary and Alice tells her that Spider has her photos. Joan overhears about the key and puts Rita on a charge. Rita hands the key over to Joan, Spider rips up Rita's photos anyway and Rita collapses again. Joan calls Ann back to Wentworth and gives her the key. Matt puts a key-ring on the door-handle outside the room where Kath is sleeping so he can hear her if she tries to get out during the night, and phones his brother for instructions what to do next. Kath overhears and realises they intend to kill her. He hears the keys drop and knows that Kath has been listening. As Joan locks her in for the night, Spider shouts to the other women that she has been told she is to be transferred to Barnhurst. Ann asks for Rita's help in improving conditions, but she says she is very weak. Rodney looks for Bob, a contact given him by Joan to do the job on Lisa. Vicki is upset that Spider is leaving, but Spider is unable to be acknowledge they are even friends. Ann is goaded by Joan's insults including a snide implication that she is showing favoritism to Rita because of her "bikie boyfriend". Ann lands a resounding slap on Joan's cheek, but Joan is not cowed and takes the remark back - of course, she really meant Ann's "ex bikie boyfriend". Next Episode Episode 687 Category:1986 Episodes Category:Episodes